The present invention relates to apparatus, equipment or a machine for handling substances, such as wax, which are rendered fluid by heating and can be specifically used for making wax models.
It is known to use rigid tools for handling wax or similar substances. Such conventional tools can collect a drop or a slightly greater amount of the liquid substances, and position the same upon an element for subsequent working/shaping before the substances, again such as wax, returns to its original solid state as it cools.
In the orthodontic field wax is used for forming models, cores, and/or impressions suitable for the construction of prostheses or parts of teeth.
In the orthondontic field a tool is heated at one of its ends, and when well heated, the tool is used to draw a small amount of wax from a solid block thereof. This small amount of wax is made fluid by the hot end of the tool and, thus, the heated wax can be positioned as desired and can be subsequently shaped.
In accordance with another conventional alternative method/ apparatus, wax can be directly heated and made fluid in a crucible from which it is withdrawn by means of a tool in dropwise fashion, and while still fluid the wax is cast, shaped and/or formed.
Such conventional apparatuses and associated methods involve the continuous transfer of substances in very small amounts with attendant inefficiencies and waste of time. Accordingly, these conventional apparatuses necessarily require "rough" casting, forming and/or shaping steps, followed by subesquent "finishing" steps inherently creating increased time and waste of material.
In another conventional apparatus involving tin solder, a rod or a continuous wire with solder material is used in combination with the hot tip of a tool. In such apparatus, the substance which is continuously melted is applied to a substrate and shaped as needed. The solder or like material is drawn from a source, transferred to the substrate, and there is no ability in such apparatus of increasing or decreasing the amount handled. A major disadvantage of apparatuses of this type is the necessity of relying upon an operator's expertise in assuring a quality product.